


all the time in the world

by orphan_account



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Well, how do you know me?” Eurydice waited for the answer, although she already had a suspicion of what it would be.“I met you years ago,” Orpheus said, a careful smile entering his face, “Well years ago for me. Sometime in the near future for you.”
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	all the time in the world

Eurydice sighed as she walked into the bar. It was cold outside, way colder than it had a right to be in May, and Eurydice’s candle had gone out. She took a seat, wondering if she’d ever see a real spring again.

“Anybody got a match?” She called out. A man walked over and held one out, Eurydice cautiously grabbed it, putting it in her pocket for later. The bar was warm and bright, she didn’t need the candle right now.

Eurydice sat there for a few minutes, rubbing her hands together. The chill had seeped into her bones, sometimes it felt like she’d never get away from it, no matter how many times she moved. Eurydice wondered how long she’d be able to stay in this town, maybe a night or two, if nothing forced her to leave before then.

The bar was packed with people laughing and drinking. Eurydice wondered what it would be like to be one of them. Someone with friends and family. Someone who could think of a future beyond the next week. But there was no point in hoping for impossible things. Eurydice couldn’t afford to settle down anywhere, not with her condition. If anyone found out about what she could do, (or rather, couldn’t stop doing), the results would be disastrous.

There was a boy in the bar, around Eurydice’s age, wearing a white apron and a red bandana around his neck. He was walking around, serving people drinks, a shy smile on his face. He looked up suddenly and locked eyes with Eurydice. A surprised expression came over his face. He put down his tray and started walking over, Eurydice started to get up but there was nowhere she could go. She resigned herself to having to talk with this boy. For some reason, (maybe it was the kindness in the boy’s eyes, something Eurydice hadn’t seen much of lately), the idea of a conversation with him didn’t seem so bad.

“Come home with me.” The boy said as soon as he reached Eurydice, kneeling down in front of her. He spoke with familiarity, like he knew Eurydice somehow.

The boy pulled a newspaper flower out of his apron and handed it to Eurydice. Her hands reached out and took it, mind still trying to process the boy’s words. “Who are you?” She finally managed to say.

“The man who’s going to marry you,” the boy said, smiling like it was some inside joke between them. Eurydice leaned slightly away, the boy’s face fell, “Eurydice, it’s  _ me _ . Orpheus.”

“How do you know my name?” Please don’t let this be related to Eurydice’s  _ thing _ . 

“I- I’ve known you my whole life.” The boy said. He looked confused and a little heartbroken. Despite herself, Eurydice felt a little guilty.

Eurydice handed the flower back to Orpheus. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“But I-”

“Is everything all right over here?” A man came over, the same one who had given Eurydice the match.

“Mr. Hermes!” The boy said, finally standing up, “This is Eurydice.”

“Really?” The man reached out a hand to shake. Eurydice ignored it, “I’m Hermes, nice to meet you. Orpheus has told me a lot about you.”

Eurydice shook her head, trying to clear it of worry. “I don’t-” She couldn’t finish her sentence.

“She doesn’t recognize me.” Orpheus said. He was still holding the newspaper flower, gripping it tightly in one hand.

Hermes gave Eurydice a probing look, as if staring into her soul. She shifted, feeling uncomfortable. “I see,” he said finally. He turned to Orpheus, “Did you consider that she hasn’t met you yet?”

Just like that, Orpheus’ expression brightened. Like clouds dissipating after a storm. Hermes smiled and walked away.

“Well, how  _ do  _ you know me?” Eurydice waited for the answer, although she already had a suspicion of what it would be.

“I met you years ago,” Orpheus said, a careful smile entering his face, “Well years ago for me. Sometime in the near future for you.”

So this was related to Eurydice’s problem after all. She stood up, grabbing her candle and reaching into her pocket for the match. She’d have to leave sooner than she’d thought. “Look, you seem okay, but I don’t like people knowing about… you know. I think the less we see of each other, the better.” She took a step towards the door, wondering if she had enough money to buy a train ticket or if she’d have to walk to the next town.

“Wait!” The other voices in the bar cut out at the sound of Orpheus’ yell. They resumed after a second. Orpheus kept talking, voice lower, “Please stay.”

“Why should I?” This was just another town and Orpheus was just another boy. There was no reason for Eurydice to stay long enough to see his joy at her presence turn to annoyance and dread. To see his kindness rot like a flower in wintertime.

“I’m working on a song,” Orpheus said, the words running together as he rushed to get them out, “It’s not done yet, but when I finish it, it’ll bring spring back.”

Eurydice turned around, she carefully placed her candle back on the table. It was almost laughable to believe that a song could change the seasons. But time travel was supposed to be an impossibility as well, and Eurydice had firsthand experience with it. “I haven’t seen a spring or fall since… I can’t recall.” She mused, almost to herself.

“I know. I wrote it for-” Orpheus cut himself off, “My song will bring the world back into tune.”

“Well, sing it then.” For the first time in what seemed like forever, Eurydice felt almost hopeful. The thought of having a world like the one in Eurydice’s earliest childhood memories was almost too good to believe. If this was a lie or a scam, she wanted to know as soon as possible.

“It’s not done.” Orpheus protested.

“You want me to stay?” Eurydice asked, “To go home with you?” She took a step towards Orpheus.

“Yes.” Orpheus said, without hesitation.

“Sing the song.” Eurydice waited.

Orpheus opened his mouth. The bar went silent as he started to sing. “La la la la la la la.” He sang it a couple of times, the melody warming Eurydice’s heart. Suddenly, he started floating. Eurydice jumped back in shock, bumping into the table. Orpheus didn’t seem to notice that anything was up, continuing to sing. Finally he stopped, gently lowering down to the ground. He held out the flower again, but it was no longer just a newspaper one. Instead, it was real. Bright red and fresh, like one that might bloom in the springtime. Before spring had all but disappeared.

“How did you do that?” Eurydice asked as she grabbed the flower. She ran a hand over it before holding it up to her nose. Yep, it was real, her eyes hadn’t been tricking her.

“I don’t know.” Orpheus said.

Eurydice opened her mouth to say something else. Before she could, she felt it happen. That strange, tingly feeling that happened whenever she was about to travel. It always started in her chest, expanding outwards until Eurydice was in a completely different place and time than before.

“No,” Eurydice said, “No. No. No.” She hated traveling, hated the uncertainty of where she’d end up and the worry that someone would see her. She didn’t want to go. Especially, a voice in the back of her head whispered, now that she’d finally found someone who might be worth sticking around for.

“Eurydice.” Orpheus said, his voice sounded tinny and far away. He reached out his hand, but Eurydice was gone before it reached her. The flower fell to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure where this is going, i just needed to write this or else my brain would never leave me alone. Come scream at me about Hadestown on my tumblr: @dryad-eurydice


End file.
